


【原创/耽美/娱乐圈AU】华丽的独秀

by XueJiang0229



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, spank
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XueJiang0229/pseuds/XueJiang0229
Summary: 温柔又严厉的影帝 × 偶尔炸毛的小歌手【【【本文Warning：全文1W+，道具play，手/yin，打小❀】】】
Relationships: 姜岳黎星羽
Kudos: 28





	【原创/耽美/娱乐圈AU】华丽的独秀

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter雪绛（https://xuejiang0229.lofter.com/）

晚上十一点零五分，录卝音室的灯还亮着。

通向停车场的楼梯间中，姜岳摸黑点燃香烟，借着零星雀跃的火光用手指将大门勾开一条窄缝，小心翼翼地窥视几米开外的地方。三五成群等在车边的年轻人卝大多都是熟识的面孔，其中有从今卝晚的拍摄现场一路跟过来找他的，而更多的是在等此时还在录卝音棚中的那位。

黎星羽的工作三十分钟前就该结束了，姜岳想。今天那人要录的歌从很早之前就开始准备了，按理来说不该拖这么久。他掏出手卝机查看时间，距离对方的生日还有不足一个小时。为了给黎星羽过生日，姜岳拜托导演调整了拍摄安排，准备给这天天说想他的恋人一个惊喜。只是留给他们过二人世界的时间并不多，在正式杀青前他能用来陪黎星羽的时间仅此一晚，而且天不亮就要返回剧组。

手卝机同时收到两条消息，一条是他自己的随行助理，另外一条是黎星羽的经纪人。助理冯阳崩溃地告诉他提前取回的冰激凌蛋糕在车里放太久了，已经融化坍塌成一滩混合着水果的奶油糊糊，而黎星羽的经纪人孙朵用几乎一模一样的语气求他来录卝音室一趟，有点儿事情需要他帮忙处理。

指尖的香烟燃尽坠下一团灰，姜岳捻灭烟头丢进走廊的垃卝圾箱。孙朵之前带过两位新晋小生，算是圈内非常有经验的经纪人，一般来求他亲自出面解决的问题绝对是黎星羽又犯轴，臭脾气上来旁边谁也劝不住。果然，离着录卝音室还有些距离他就听到黎星羽在嚷嚷什么，那动静可比跟他耍脾气的时候厉害多了。

姜岳顿时来了火气，快步走向吵闹声的源头。黎星羽因为这暴脾气没少吃亏，和老东家闹得不欢而散起因也只是公卝司力捧的歌手在年会上和他开了一个不合时宜的玩笑。名声这东西对公卝众人物来说往往比才华更重要，解约之后的一年多来多少人前后替黎星羽打点才不至于造成更大的影响。姜岳自从出道就没低三下四的求过人，为给他讨个工作机会跟相熟的媒体说尽了好话。结果这位爷倒好，陷入低谷的事业刚刚有点儿起色就又控卝制不住脾气，这要是气头上说点儿什么不该说的被人传出去，那就再也不用想着翻身了。

“吵什么！”姜岳推门而入，厉声制止由黎星羽单方面发起的争吵：“你再喊大声一点儿，外面的粉丝全都能听见了！”

“姜岳？”黎星羽见到姜岳顿时哑火了，一改方才的利嘴尖牙彻底怂成一只鹌鹑，“你你你——你怎么来了？”恋人突然出现令他惊远大于喜，因为新剧角色需要，姜岳特地蓄起一头长发，此时脸上还留着稍有晕染的烟熏妆，阴沉着脸色发卝怒的模样别有韵味，但也比平时更恐怖了。他尴尬地笑了笑，说着就要往姜岳身边蹭。

姜岳瞪了他一眼，转而语气温和地询问在场的其他几人：“出什么事了？”

录卝音师贾洛虽是极为不满黎星羽，但面对姜岳仍保持着礼貌：“最后这一遍设备出了点儿问题，没录好。”

还不待姜岳回话，黎星羽抢先一步说到：“这首歌马上要发了，耽误的时间谁负责！”

“你给我闭嘴！”姜岳呵斥道：“你怎么不先问问自己为什么一首歌能录一整个晚上。”

黎星羽被他凶得委屈，低下头抿着唇不说话了。

姜岳叹了口气，问贾洛：“今卝晚还能继续吗？”

贾洛笑笑，揶揄道：“让星羽休息休息嗓子，改天再说吧。”

自己的人有错在先，别人说什么难听话自然也要受着。姜岳向贾洛微微欠身连声说着道歉的话，又去拽黎星羽过来道歉。黎星羽不敢明着跟他作对，但别着脸不吭声也不理人，分明就是死活不肯低头认错的态度。

“哎……”孙朵冲姜岳摆摆手，把二人送到门外：“你带星羽回去吧，这边我来处理。”

姜岳点点头，说：“真的很抱歉，又给您惹麻烦。”

孙朵无奈地笑笑，不置可否，对黎星羽说：“给你放假一天，好好休息，调整一下状态。”

一直杵在旁边假装自己不存在的黎星羽听罢这话心都抖了，这哪是让他“好好休息，调整状态”啊？这分明是给姜岳创造“好好教育”他的机会。“朵姐，不用不用，我明天去练舞。”他挤出一个极为乖卝巧的笑容，语气黏糊得都快能滴卝出来蜜糖了：“快演唱会了嘛，我得努力！嗯……努力！”

“不急这一时。”姜岳握住黎星羽的手腕，猛地把人拽到身边，一字一顿地说：“明天好好休息，听到了吗？”

“那个——我……”黎星羽突然有点儿后悔刚才没和贾洛道歉，不，严格来说他在后悔今天录卝音室里发生的每一件事。根据以往的经验来看，在姜岳面前耍脾气的下场通常很惨，被揍得屁卝股肿个三五天是常态，第二天下不来床的情况也不是没发生过。

“我带他回去了。”姜岳没给黎星羽为自己解释的机会，摁着他的头向孙朵鞠躬：“今天真的很抱歉。”

停车场到处都是粉丝，两个人今卝晚来过同一处录卝音室的事肯定瞒不住。为了避嫌，姜岳决定让黎星羽先乘车回家，二十分钟后自己从走正门离开。

保姆车接上黎星羽逃似地驶出停车场，后面还跟着三辆粉丝的车。原本等候的人几乎一下子走卝光了，剩下三三两两的因疲惫也萌生了离去之意。姜岳算着时间往正门走，手卝机屏幕上黎星羽发来的微信消息接连往外冒。

“我错了。”

“姜岳你饶了我吧。”

“我一定好好道歉。”

“我以后再也不发脾气了。”

“演唱会没几天了，最近活动特别多，你就原谅我一次好不好？”

“我明天生日诶……”

似乎感觉光检讨不够，黎星羽还卖惨打起了感情牌，每条消息后都跟着五个大哭的小表情。

很多事都可以睁一只眼闭一只眼的得过且过，唯独这件不行。姜岳知道黎星羽害怕，之前几次为类似的事情罚他都打得比较狠，不留情面，也难免他有心理阴影。但屁卝股疼了这么多次都不知道长记性，只能说还是疼得轻。

姜岳慢慢地输入一行字回卝复过去：“宝贝，这些话现在说有点儿早。”

约定的时间到，一辆黑色的保姆车停在大门前，冯阳拉开车门冲姜岳招招手。粉丝从远处追来，姜岳故意放慢步子给他们留足拍照的时间，上车前还贴心地道了晚安。他坐进最后排的位置，营业的微笑在走进车厢的刹那烟消云散，干巴巴地吩咐了句“走吧”。

“岳哥，星羽没事儿吧？”冯阳打从姜岳出道时起就是他的助理，自家这位遇什么事是什么反应，她了解得一清二楚。看他满脸疲态，彼时准备惊喜的欢欣不见踪影，八成就是黎星羽又惹事了。

姜岳皱皱眉，叹了口气望向窗外：“死性不改。”

得，还真是因为黎星羽。

冯阳没有继续往下聊这个令姜岳无比糟心的话题：“蛋糕全都化了，没法吃了。”

姜岳瞥了一眼放在对面座位上的盒子，融化的糖水洇湿卝了外层的纸质包装：“扔了吧。”黎星羽喜欢的那一家甜品工作室离拍摄地远，还是冯阳专程跑了一趟才赶在歇业前取到了蛋糕。久别重逢即将变成彼此都不愉快的一夜，姜岳有些泄气，花卝心思准备的浪漫惊喜仿佛尤为多余。一年多来，他忙于工作的同时还要照顾到赋闲在家的黎星羽的情绪，维持这段感情几乎耗尽他所有的精力。他从不奢求尚且年轻的黎星羽时时刻刻为他体贴考虑，可一味地付出总会感到疲累无助。

黎星羽的微信消息又跳了出来，冯阳不敢提醒，被吵得心烦的姜岳索性直接关了手卝机，仰躺在座椅靠背上闭目养神。他时常在想，黎星羽其实根本不适合出道当什么偶像歌手，闪光灯下无数的勾卝心卝斗卝角，直来直去的愣头青在这尔卝虞卝我卝诈的名利场之中只有死路一条。犯大忌没死透，不过是他的小朋友长了一张讨喜的脸，再加上运气稍微好一些，以及有人心甘情愿收拾烂摊子，如此而已。

保姆车驶入住宅区地卝下停车场时正遇上接送黎星羽的保姆车出来，从时间来看应该是路上被私生饭纠缠了，不过还好没出什么状况。姜岳稍稍松了口气，整理好衣物准备下车。他重新打开手卝机，25条短信和17通未接电卝话全都来自一个人，只是内容颠来倒去还是敷衍的认错和求饶。

冯阳忍不住劝到：“哥，谈恋爱嘛，两个人重在交流。”

姜岳意味不明地应了声：“嗯，好。”

先到家的黎星羽联卝系不上姜岳，紧张得坐立难安。他冲进卧室翻出平时姜岳惩罚他时用的藤条和板子扔进厨房垃卝圾桶，转念一想这无异于进一步作死，着急忙慌地又把东西捡了出来，洗净放在客厅茶几上，希望用主动的态度换个宽大处理。

安静的屋子里，挂钟秒针走动“咔哒咔哒”的声响格外清晰。黎星羽端坐在沙发上，双眼直勾勾的盯着几件其貌不扬的木质刑卝具，心脏跳得险些撞破胸腔，屁卝股还没挨打便隐隐感觉到疼痛。可他也委屈，歌录不成也不是他一个人的错，贾洛先说了难听话噎他他才会生气，结果姜岳不问缘由就劈头盖脸地把他训了一顿。再说了，生气怎么了，人在累的时候心情不好这不是很正常吗？他突然有些埋怨姜岳太过严厉。

大门外隐约传来电梯的动静，黎星羽一愣，起身迎到廊厅时姜岳正好开门进来。

“你回来了……”

姜岳看看背着手的黎星羽，又看看摆在茶几上的物件，心情有些复杂。“现在知道错了？之前不是挺厉害的吗？”他推开黎星羽，径直走进厨房倒水喝。

黎星羽急忙跟过去：“我今天太累了，录了一下午的歌，晚饭也没怎么吃……我……对不起……”

“嗯，你每次都有一堆理由。”姜岳放下杯子，冷哼了声，说：“星羽，你根本不是知道错了，是怕我打你。”

黎星羽被戳破了心思，一时间无卝言卝以卝对。他小步挪到姜岳面前，手指捻着一片衣角，恳求道：“姜岳，你别生气了，我以后一定不会了。”

“你上次和上上次也是这么说的。”姜岳越说越激动：“星羽，我和孙朵都劝过你收敛脾气，你听了吗？你有没有为我们设身处地地考虑过？”想到这里他并不觉得十分生气，却是无比寒心：“你从来没有，你只为你自己开心。你如果知道和工作人员发脾气不对，你就不可能接二连三犯同样的错！”

“不……我真的知道错，但这次、还有上次……姜岳你听我说……”黎星羽紧张得语无伦次。

“别说了，反正总是你有理。”姜岳绕开黎星羽往卧室的方向走去，“就这样吧，早点儿休息。”

黎星羽愣了一秒，猛地上前如同八爪鱼一般手脚并用地抱住姜岳，哭丧着脸：“我错了，我真的错了，你别不理我。”

姜岳冷漠地看着眼圈红透了的黎星羽：“嗯，错哪儿了？”

“我……我不该发脾气，不该不和贾洛道歉。”黎星羽深吸一口气定定神，抱着姜岳的胳膊晃：“今天是我不对，我知道错了，我保证绝对没下次。”

姜岳貌似满意地点了点头，语气依然冰冷：“知道错了还杵这儿干嘛？沙发上趴着去吧。”

黎星羽害怕得要命，走回客厅时腿软得不像样，最后还是姜岳出手扶了他一把才免于跪摔在地上。他见对方没有安慰他的打算，只得沿着长沙发边缘的位置趴下。姜岳知晓黎星羽这点儿小心思，一边抚着他的背，顺手往他小腹下塞了个柔卝软厚实的抱枕，紧接着就要去脱他的裤子。

“姜岳！”黎星羽拽住休闲裤的裤边，可怜兮兮地说：“别脱了吧……”

“没商量。”姜岳扬手盖了一掌在黎星羽的屁卝股上，“把手松开。”

黎星羽疼得直咧嘴，泪眼婆娑地望着姜岳，仍是不愿让对方褪卝下自己的衣卝裤。

“你再不松手我就把你绑起来打。”姜岳威胁道，“不信的话，大可试试。”

这话一出黎星羽哪敢不信，他赶忙把双手搭放在沙发扶手上，乖卝巧地摆出受罚的姿卝势。很快，裤子和内卝裤被姜岳一并褪至腿弯，圆卝润柔卝软的两团失去庇护，暴卝露在空气中瑟瑟发卝抖。它们现在还是白净的牛奶色，可无需太久之后就会被板子和藤条染上姹紫嫣红，接下来的几天修身的衣卝裤都被会肿卝胀的肉塞得鼓鼓囊囊。

道理讲过一遍又一遍，姜岳懒得再讲，反正听不听在黎星羽，旁人说千遍万遍也无用。他拿起厚竹尺，高高抬起手抽上黎星羽的屁卝股，一声脆响之后，一道三指来宽红痕渐渐浮现，横在两坨奶团子上。

“嘶——疼……”

这炸在表面上的疼痛逐渐渗进肉中，黎星羽来不及缓和，同样力道落下的竹尺反复砸上他的屁卝股，“劈啪”作响间点燃一大团火。他扭着身卝子到处躲，奈何沙发统共这么点儿地方，腰又被姜岳死死压住，屁卝股躲到哪里都能被找到，警告似得抽卝打极重的一下。“慢……慢点儿……姜岳——姜岳我疼——你慢点儿——！！！”黎星羽生生疼出了泪，还有吓的，以及委屈的。咬上皮肉的物件轻了些但仍旧不依不饶地落，皮肉逐渐升高的温度令疼痛愈发难耐，他撅着肿出大红色的肉卝团，不顾一切地哭嚷：“我疼……姜岳——姜岳你饶了我吧……”

姜岳听黎星羽声音发哑，担心他伤了嗓子，赶忙停下手给他揉伤，语气却还是冰冷严肃的：“我就应该找个什么东西把你嘴堵上。”

黎星羽揉卝揉眼睛，喉卝咙里绒绒痒痒的，他咳了两声便觉口腔里弥漫起一股腥甜的铁锈味儿。最近工作终于恢复至以往模式，天南地北的奔波，紧凑的活动安排将休息时间基本挤卝压殆尽。前些日子拍概念海报时淋水吹风弄得感冒发烧，眼看拖了小半个月都没好彻底，录新歌自然状态不佳，熬了一下午加一晚上也没成果。黎星羽本不觉得嗓子到了极限，可能此时疼痛外加疲累导致他无法强撑精神，大病未愈时身上大大小小的毛病这才逐个显现出来。

“姜岳……老公……老公别打了，我好难受。”黎星羽软卝下语气撒娇，仿佛受了天大委屈，连平时从不肯说的称呼都搬出来了：“老公……我感冒没好呢，你心疼心疼我吧，别打了。”

“呵。”不提这事儿还好，一提起姜岳简直气不打一处来。竹尺被他挥得生风，招呼在黎星羽屁卝股上的每一下都是十成十的力道。“你还敢说？”他不顾对方哭泣挣扎，攥卝住一团臀卝肉揉卝捏，压出几块失血惨白手指印子，在滚卝烫的红肿间尤为突兀：“孙朵给你准备的退烧药你偷偷扔了没吃。星羽，你是真当别人都傻，发现不了你那点儿小伎俩吗？”

“不是，我冤枉啊。”黎星羽呜呜嘤嘤地哭：“那个药吃了会特别困，我不敢吃……姜岳，你饶了我吧，我不是故意的……”

“我看你挺有精神的啊。”姜岳对黎星羽撒娇耍赖那一套小手段早就免疫了，丝毫不心疼地继续抽卝打他的屁卝股。这竹尺打人虽疼但不至于伤到内里，自开始到现在满打满算不过五十来下，黎星羽身后白白净净的肉卝团上只有臀峰的位置绽着一点儿深红，离极限还远着呢。

腰被姜岳紧紧地环抱住，肉卝团子孤零零地面对愈发凶卝残的刑卝具。黎星羽哭得形象全无，脸上横七竖八全是泪痕，漂亮的五官因疼痛绞着。挥舞的刑卝具带起一阵凉飕飕的风，还未沾身便能吓得他不住地颤卝抖，刺刺麻麻的疼一层叠着一层，肉里仿佛扎进了数不尽的细密银针，小蛇似得往更深层的筋骨里钻。又挨了三十几下，黎星羽悄悄把手伸到身后，想为屁卝股挡一挡责打却不敢，只得扒着一点儿红肿边缘地带的皮肉，呜呜哝哝地求姜岳行行好放过他，烧焦木头一般干裂沙哑的嗓子听来颇为可怜。

姜岳不怕黎星羽张牙舞爪地跟他闹，可偏偏见不得小朋友狼狈胆怯的模样。他狠狠心举起竹尺，却被怀中人痛苦的呜咽声搅扰了决心，没舍得打下。他放下刑卝具，把手贴上黎星羽烂红的臀卝肉慢慢揉卝着，过高的温度燎烤着掌心的汗，那肉卝团的主人被他这突然的举动吓得明显一抖，慢慢挪着身卝子往他怀里躲。

“姜岳，我知道错了，别打了。”黎星羽被揉得舒服，趁势哼哼唧唧地卖乖：“好不好嘛……”

心疼归心疼，姜岳可没打算就这么饶过他。“知道错了？”他扶着黎星羽跪坐起来，“行，那不打了。”

黎星羽高兴得要往姜岳怀里扑，可这厢人还没碰到就听对方补充道：“去把那个东西拿来。”

“别……别啊！”黎星羽当即垮了脸，扁着嘴又要哭。所谓的“那个东西”是根能加热的按卝摩棒，姜岳特地买回来罚他用，温度不至于烫伤却也足够他难受很久。

“你不该受罚吗？”姜岳不催也不哄，翘着二郎腿坐在一边看他自己纠结。

两个人上次见面还是一个月前在机场匆匆打了照面，话没说两句便又各奔东西。黎星羽一有时间就抱着电脑看姜岳的剧，但屏幕里近在咫尺却不可及的人终究解不了刻骨铭心的想念，望梅止渴的对策在此时如同隔靴搔卝痒一般无用还撩卝拨得内心愈发刺挠。之前听说姜岳所在的剧组要回来取景拍摄，他就在想自己生日这天忙到仿佛人间蒸发的恋人会不会突然出现给他一个惊喜，结果惊是惊了，喜是一点儿没有。姜岳今卝晚就没给过他好脸色，打了不算完还要继续罚，连句安慰的话都么有。黎星羽委屈得要命，垂着头跪坐在沙发角落里低声啜泣，时不时用手背揉蹭哭肿的眼睛。

姜岳于心不忍，叹了口气，缓和下语气轻声问：“委屈了？”

被姜岳一问黎星羽更难过了，原本克制的哭声霎时放肆。他捞起抱枕向姜岳砸去，似乎一个不够泄愤，他把自己怀里的那个也砸了过去：“姜岳我疼死了，你不爱我了！……我过生日卝你还这么对我！”

姜岳起身来到黎星羽身边把他圈进怀里，小心翼翼地抚卝弄两团备受捶楚的软卝肉。红肿褪去后白卝皙的底色泛出大片的青紫，斑驳的伤痕在完好肌肤的映衬下显得十分狰狞。黎星羽个子高，折叠长卝腿蜷缩趴伏的模样狼狈又稍显滑稽，无处安放的伤处只得撅着倚在姜岳的大卝腿上。这姿卝势他不舒服，屁卝股也疼得厉害，但身心俱疲的他颇为留恋姜岳好不容易给予的安抚，赖着不肯动弹。

“错了不该罚吗？”姜岳没让黎星羽舒服太久，揉了几下便推着让他起来。

“姜岳你——”黎星羽憋屈得说不出话来。

“起来，墙角站着去。”姜岳硬是推开黎星羽，回屋去翻找按卝摩棒。

“姜岳！”黎星羽踉踉跄跄地追过去，恼卝羞卝成卝怒：“你凭什么这么对我，我都认错了。”

姜岳顿住脚步，停了几秒钟才慢慢转过身：“我没资格管你，是吗？”他短促地苦笑了声，似是自嘲：“那行，从今往后你黎大少爷爱怎么闹就怎么闹，我再也不会管了。”

“我不是这个意思……”黎星羽刚点燃的怒意和勇气被浇灭了。他摇摇头再未替自己争辩，一瘸一拐地走回客厅，面朝墙站得笔直。

姜岳远远看着微微发卝抖的黎星羽，心疼之余终归是气愤占据上风。他找出润卝滑剂和按卝摩棒回到客厅，抚着黎星羽的小腹让他塌下腰，双卝腿大大地叉卝开。屁卝股自然而然地再次成为中心，被分扯开的臀卝瓣藏不住夹在其中一呼一吸的花卝穴。他用左手食指摁捻着穴卝口嫩卝肉转了一圈，右手执着藤条对着那处比划，腕子一晃便抽得穴卝口泛了红。

“呜——疼！！”黎星羽凄惨地呼痛，撑着横在身前的姜岳的手臂勉强站稳。

藤条细长的一节刚好能盖满臀卝缝，最娇卝嫩的地方承了三下抽卝打，艳色的小花吃疼地紧缩着，通红得仿佛马上就会出卝血。姜岳半身挤进黎星羽和墙之间，挡着疼懵的人防止他撞伤。他一手环过瘫卝软进自己怀中的黎星羽的腰，强卝硬地掰卝开他的臀卝瓣，甩着韧性十足的藤条继续往穴卝口上染色，耳边那人的哭喘已然拧巴着变了调。

打完十下，姜岳抱着黎星羽让他平复缓和，安慰似得吻了吻他的耳卝垂。

被抽肿的臀卝缝和小卝穴挤着两瓣臀卝肉，糯糯的团子有些合不拢了，闷痛顺着尾椎往头顶和四肢蹿。黎星羽后背上起了一层细密的冷汗，发卝丝也被汗水沾湿胡乱地黏在额头上。他迷迷糊糊地伸手虚虚掩住伤处，把脸埋进姜岳的颈窝里不住地轻卝喘：“别打了……呜……”

姜岳抱着黎星羽把人拖到沙发上趴着，又取了靠枕垫在他身下。对方似乎也知道接下来的惩罚逃不过，自觉地张卝开了腿，侧过头红着眼睛看他摆卝弄工具的动作。

姜岳把按卝摩棒放着慢慢加温，在手指上挤了些润卝滑剂准备为黎星羽扩张。

“姜岳……”安静趴伏着的人突然拽了下他的衣角，卑微又小心翼翼地乞求：“能不能让我趴你腿上。”

这要求姜岳着实不忍拒绝。

他沙发正中坐下，黎星羽手脚并用地爬过来，乖顺地把小腹架在他大卝腿上。姜岳把裹了厚厚一层润卝滑剂的手指探进黎星羽的臀卝缝，原先能含卝住三根手指的小卝穴现在肿得连吞下一根手指都费劲，食指不过送进去了半个指节，怀中人便抑不住痛喘，从肩膀到小卝腿每块肌肉都绷得硬如石头，线条根根分明。

“放松，星羽。”姜岳没敢贸然扩张，揉卝着黎星羽的后颈温柔哄劝，“乖，放松。”

“疼……不用那个了好不好，姜岳……”一想到之后的遭遇，黎星羽更紧张了。他想排卝出身卝体里的入侵者，可小卝穴不听使唤地死死吸住姜岳的手指。

“听话。”姜岳揉卝弄着黎星羽胸前的红豆，又探向身下套卝弄他的性卝器，“星羽，放松，没事的，我不会伤着你。”

被唤卝醒的欲卝望浪潮极大程度上抚卝慰了黎星羽，潮卝湿温热的肠道接纳了第一根手指。二人始终亲卝密无间，他身上每一处敏卝感点姜岳都了然于胸。胯卝下卝阴卝茎高昂地抬起头，他挺着腰，要不够似得使劲儿蹭着姜岳的手。疼痛成了极佳的春卝药，期盼恋人的占有的穴不待搅卝弄已然泥泞得向外吐水，吞咽吮卝吸着插卝入其中的食指。

黎星羽稍稍撅起屁卝股，嗓子里发出几声如同猫儿一般温柔舒适的咕噜。

待怀中人完全适应了，姜岳送进第二根手指扩张。别说黎星羽卝明明是在受罚还能起欲卝望，许久未见，他看着如此这般的恋人也难免心猿意马。黎星羽和他上卝床时娇羞里带着点儿放卝荡的劲儿他怎么看怎么喜欢，方才几声若有似无的媚叫听得他再难狠下心来。

姜岳不停抽卝插捣弄黎星羽溢水的穴，却刻意地不去触卝碰最敏卝感的小点，另一只手套卝弄的动作也在逐渐放慢。

然而即便如此，黎星羽仍能从这场意图不纯的手卝淫卝性卝事中寻到乐趣。骇人的责罚被他暂时抛至脑后，来回晃动身卝子磨蹭姜岳的手，借着对方的动作自觉地操卝弄起来，一双琥珀色的眸坠进名为“意乱情迷”的糖水，湿卝漉卝漉的双眼微微眯着。

姜岳送第三根手指进入时直接探到了黎星羽的敏卝感点，圈在手中的肉卝柱一抖，粘卝稠的白卝浊喷薄而出。

“呜……”发卝泄之后的黎星羽头脑突然清明了。他羞得脸颊通红，用抱枕蒙住头装鸵鸟。

“舒服了吧？”姜岳抽卝出手指，取过已加热到设定温度的按卝摩棒，掰卝开黎星羽的臀卝瓣往小卝穴里送。

“嘶——好烫！”黎星羽瑟缩着，“烫……别放进去，会伤着……”姜岳对他态度大起大落，甜枣给完就要换巴掌。经过这一晚他也灰心了，三分对姜岳，余下七分留给自己。关乎原则的问题姜岳向来说一不二，而他，一而再再而三地触卝碰那人的原则。他并非存心如此，却也想不出该怎么改变这让二人都苦恼的现状。

“姜岳……”黎星羽突然翻身攥卝住姜岳的手，嘴唇翕动，终是垂下眉眼什么也没说，又翻过身去张卝开腿趴好：“我……我准备好了。”

稍高于体温卝的按卝摩棒抻展了肠壁的皱褶，烧灼着敏卝感脆弱的粘卝膜。黎星羽虚弱地趴着，眨巴眨巴眼睛再没金豆豆掉出来，似乎是对疼痛彻底麻木了。

姜岳定了一个五分钟后响铃的闹钟，揽着黎星羽的腰把几欲滑落在地的人又往腿上抱了抱，取过方形木板扬起手一左一右轮番拍打他的臀卝肉。伤痕累累的肉卝团子被板子扇得颤颤巍巍，青紫上又盖了层更深的红。

“姜岳！你怎么又打……呜啊……”小卝穴里插着按卝摩棒，黎星羽不敢太大幅度的挣扎，“你……你不想原谅……你就别管我了！我走就是了……我走……再也不给你添麻烦！”

一句话被巴掌打得支离破碎，姜岳还是听懂了黎星羽的意思。他又气又好笑，朝着黎星羽左半边臀卝瓣猛抽卝了三下：“感情我拿你泄愤啊？”

黎星羽简直恨自己长了这两团肉，现在要受这些苦。姜岳故意欺负一侧的臀卝肉更多，二十下过去左半边已然比右半边大了一圈，看起来像是刚出锅的馒头虚腾蓬松，仔细摸来都是淤血和硬块。“姜岳……你换一边打吧……要流卝血了！”黎星羽哀求，巴不得直接把右半边臀卝瓣送上去让姜岳打。板子每每落下都会引得他屁卝股一缩，然而其中还夹卝着温热的按卝摩棒，烫得他不得不马上放松。

“星羽，你听好，我打你从来不是为了泄愤。”姜岳用板子抵住黎星羽的臀卝肉，警告意味十足：“谨言慎行。”他一字一顿，每说一字就要用上十分力道抽卝打一下黎星羽的屁卝股，“想在这圈子待着，光有才华不够。”

“我知道——我知道！”黎星羽小声地说，黏黏糊糊的尾音里融着哭腔。

“你每次都说知道。”姜岳放缓速度继续挥动板子，每一下都打得结实，“屡教不改。”

“我这次真的知道了，你相信我……”

适时响起的闹钟拯救了濒临崩溃的黎星羽，姜岳动作一滞，放下板子取出他穴中的按卝摩棒，抱起疼迷糊的人亲卝吻：“好了，结束了。”

黎星羽面无表情地盯着姜岳，咸涩冰凉的泪珠一颗接着一颗掉，不知是因难过伤心的“哭”，还是纯粹生理层面上的“掉泪”。他就这么任凭泪水汹涌，抬头看着姜岳，像布娃娃一般了无生气。

姜岳推开乱七八糟堆了一桌的刑卝具，将人打横抱着带回卧室安抚。黎星羽把卝玩着一缕他垂至胸前的头发，将它们绞上手指，再松开，如此木讷地重复。

“宝贝伤心了？”姜岳有点儿慌了，“不难过了，好不好？”

黎星羽看着姜岳，目光在他脸上慢慢地来回挪动，摇摇头，又点点头。随后，他伸出手指戳了一下姜岳的眉心：“你的妆花了，好丑。”

“啊？”姜岳一时没跟上黎星羽跳脱的思维。

“我没事，真的。”黎星羽推了推姜岳，“去洗洗。”

手卝机时钟的数字从1:59跳到了2:00，再过几个小时姜岳就要返回剧组。黎星羽的生日没有蛋糕鲜花，倒是这顿打挨得十分实在。姜岳卸完妆又冲了个澡，忽而想起什么，从挂在衣架上的外套口袋里摸出个小盒子攥在手里。他披着浴袍回到卧室，黎星羽正趴在床卝上哼着歌刷微博，走近才听出是电视剧《此冬长》的片尾曲。

姜岳记得，黎星羽当时的经济公卝司为他在这部剧谋得了一个还算重要的角色，和作为男主角的他有一场对手戏，那是二人第一次见面。

“在看什么？”姜岳在床边坐下，揉了揉黎星羽毛卝茸卝茸的发顶。

黎星羽放下手卝机，侧过身环住他的腰：“看看今卝晚这事儿有没有上热搜。”

“孙朵会处理好的。”姜岳拽过一条毯子盖在黎星羽赤条条的身卝子上，“还难受吗？”

“还好。”黎星羽往姜岳怀里挪了些：“我刚刚发现，我演唱会那天你还没杀青。”他失落地扁着嘴，又用手指去缠姜岳的头发：“那你是不是来不了了？”

几场大戏都还没拍，计划赶不上变化，姜岳自己也做不了主：“我尽量吧。”他不敢贸然答应，生怕给黎星羽一场空欢喜。

“哎，我还特地为你写了一首歌。”黎星羽倒是想得开，状似无意地挑挑眉：“看来你没机会听啦。”说罢，他握住姜岳的手，收敛了笑意严肃地说：“我一定会加油，你也要加油。”

“嗯。”姜岳揽抱起黎星羽，俯身吻住他柔卝软的唇，舌卝尖仿佛进行极致精细的雕刻，一点一点描摹着香甜的唇卝舌齿贝的模样。他腾出一只手打开小盒子，取出其中的一只戒指摸索着套在黎星羽左手无名指上。几乎与此同时，怀中人猛地弹开，怔怔地举着手，满脸的难以置信。他再次吻上恋人，含糊不清地说：“宝贝，生日快乐。”

跌宕起伏的生日最终有了一个完美的尾声，黎星羽抱着姜岳又哭又笑，乱七八糟埋怨的话说了一大堆，连姜岳让他挤牙膏要从底部挤这种小小不然的琐事都要拿出来念叨。可他总归是开心的，极度的欣喜。他时常担心二人悬殊的身份会成为这段感情维持下去的最大阻碍，然而那人始终包容和保护着他，将他的担忧一点一点抚平。

“姜岳。”

“嗯？”

“给你个提前听新歌的机会。”

耳边，略带沙哑和沉闷鼻音的嗓音依然清新干净，安静的歌者枕着爱人的肩头将一段深刻的爱意娓娓道。没有华丽的钢琴和活泼的吉他，所有装饰的纷繁复杂全部抛出，姜岳吻着黎星羽的耳尖，听到了他们彼此内心最深处的声音。

……  
“宝贝，你怎么一直拽我头发？”

“因为感觉特别像我妈……”

“我明天就去剪了！”

【全文完】


End file.
